


A Knowing Interlude

by iammine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammine/pseuds/iammine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well sexy times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knowing Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a very short interlude, maybe a little more than a drabble of the boys sexting. It got away from me. Like really got away from me. I had to stop before it became a full length novel of porn without plot. I'm not exactly happy with it but I went this far so...
> 
> Oh and the words between * indicate a text message.

*buzz buzz*

Steve startled awake rolling over onto his stomach. Confused as to what the sound was from at first he blinked owlishly and looked around the dark room. Then it came again the buzzing sound. Steve reached up and grabbed the phone from his nightstand. It was a mail or text or whatever they called it. He fumbled around for a minute trying to remember exactly how to get it opened and glanced up at his alarm clock. Three am, who would be messaging him at three am must be important some catastrophe of some sort. He growled to himself still trying to get to the message when it punched at the envelope picture in the corner and the message finally came up, it was from Phil. A wide grin spread on his face as he thought of the agent, something must be up if Phil is messaging him at three in the morning; though why didn't he just call? Steve looked down at the message on the screen squinting to focus his eyes.

*I'm so hard for you*

Steve blinked again and typed into the phone *What?*

*I'm hard for you. I am sitting here in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of you. How much I want you. God, Steve I want you so much.*

Steve let out a shuddering breath and rolled onto his stomach propping himself up with a pillow under his armpits he typed out a reply. *I want you too Phil so much, you are all I think about sometimes.*

* ;-) What are you wearing right now?*

*Um a pair of boxers*

*That’s it?*

*Yes, what about you?*

*T-shirt and a pair of flannel pants. They are getting tighter by the minute with my imagining you in just a pair of boxers; Red, white and blue boxers?*

Steve huffed out a laugh *No, just white boxers*

*Too bad. I'm touching myself right now. I’m pretending it’s you*

Steve licked his lips, this felt so naughty, he looked around secretively as if there was going to be someone in his room in the middle of the night to catch him reading and writing dirty messages to Phil. He was alone though.

*How?*

*How am I touching myself or how am I pretending it’s you?*

*How are you touching....the first one*

*You are adorable. I have my hand under my pants rubbing my cock. I am pretending it’s you. You are lying next to me kissing me softly and stroking me. It feels so good Steve*

Steve swallowed thickly; he felt a growing in his shorts as well. He could do this all he would have to do is describe what he had been dreaming about doing for weeks now. Steve smiled and typed into the phone again.

*mmm, if I were there with you, you wouldn't have any pants on. Or shirt. You would be naked so I could see all of you, and stroke your penis until it was hard for me*

*...*

*Do you like that*

*Oh yes, I never imagined you writing like that or thinking like that. But oh yes I like it.*

*I was in the army Phil, not in a monastery*

*You know what I would do? I push you over and peel those boxers right off you and start kissing down your chest, your stomach to your cock, and I would take it all in my wet mouth and suck gently, but only at first*

Steve was breathing heavily by now he rubbed himself against the sheets moaning with the friction. He wanted Phil to do that to him wanted to do that to Phil.

*I am reaching down to rub the back of your neck, it feels good Phil do it harder*

*You have no idea how many times I have thought about sucking you off. Sometimes during meeting I'll just catch a glance of you listening intently to whatever Fury is saying and my mind just wanders to you and me on my knees in front of you opening up your fly and making you moan for me. Just me*

*If it looks like I am listening intently it's only because I don't want to get caught staring at you. MAN now I am never going to be able to sit though Fury talking again without getting a hard on.*

*Now I'll have something else to imagine in meetings.*

*Phil?*

*Yes my captain?*

Steve shuddered at that, he wasn't sure why but Phil calling him 'my captain' made him even harder. 

*I want you to be inside of me. I want to feel your body on top of mine, the weight and the solidness pining me down to the mattress. Man I can feel you kissing me roughly and rocking deep inside of me. I want to feel that.*

*i yes! I would pull. Your legs up and push inside you slowly at first and then when you were ready I would thrust into you harder pushing your legs to your chest and kissing you deeply. God Steve your kisses are so sweet I could kiss your all day and never get tired of it. I am kissing you and pounding into you and you are moaning for me. I want to come inside you can you feel me Steve can you feel how much I want you.*

*yes I can, I am moaning Phil I want this so much* 

At some point spelling and grammar went out the window for both of them. For Steve it was about the time his hand snaked down the mattress and he started to rub at his own cock. He was rubbing fast and hard now just wanting to come at the same time as Phil and if his messy messages were anything to go by he had to be close. The normally unflappable agent was a stickler for punctuation and grammar, if the red marks through Steve’s reports were anything to go by anyway. Apparently even Captain America was not exempt from criticism when it came to participles, conjunctions and conjugation. 

*are you touching yourself?*

*yes* Steve panted as he stroked his hand down the length of his penis. It was taking all of his energy not to jump up and run out to go find Phil. He really needed the other man right now, needed to feel his solidness next to him needed to hold Phil in his arms.

*stroke yourself until you come, pretend it’s me*

*yes* Steve stroked faster up and down his thick shaft, giving it a little squeeze at the tip. He huffed and closed his eyes letting the phone fall down to the bed. Steve could picture in his mind’s eye leaning over him, smiling that smile Phil reserved for Steve alone. It loved, cherished look that made Steve feel fuzzy in the pit of his stomach, and it was a look that made Steve feel like there was no one else in the world. As his own hand worked on his penis Steve imagined that it was Phil’s hand stroking him, thumb running over the head wrist twisting around the base. Steve came, spurting thick white semen over his stomach.

*Phil did you come too*

*oh yes, I wish you were here. I would wrap around you, keep you warm.*

*I wish that too. What time do you need to be up tomorrow?*

*Six*

Steve made a face *you should sleep then babe, I will see you early for the Avengers meeting anyway.*

*Mmm, yes. Love you Steve, goodnight*

*Night Phil, love you.*

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day was an early meeting; Steve came even earlier wanting to see Phil before the meeting started. He checked the agent’s office and found it empty that was the same for the locker-room and the cafeteria. Steve gave up looking and decided to wait outside of the meeting room which is where he finally found Phil. The agent was walking with Fury to the meeting.

"Captain you're here early" the director said with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Uh yeah I uh well I was hoping to be able to speak with Agent Coulson before the meeting." Steve answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Captain; I had an early meeting with Director Fury before the general Avengers meeting." 

Fury nodded "Come on in guys I'm sure whatever it was that you wanted to tell Agent Coulson you can just bring up in the meeting." Fury sat at the head of the meeting table as the rest of the Avengers filtered in and took their seats. Clint and Natasha on the directors left side next to each other. Bruce sat across the table from the two agents and Tony who just walked in sat next to his science bro. 

"NO!" Steve cleared his throat and stared wide eyed at the table the occupants of which were now staring at him. "I mean it was something that I just wanted to speak with Agent Coulson about."

Tony made a tsk tsk sound with his mouth and shook his head "Now now Steve keeping secrets is not conducive to team dynamics! I would have thought as our fearless leader you would know that." Tony looked at him from across the table with mock reproach.

Phil glared at Tony from his spot at Fury’s right side. "I think what the Captain wants to speak with me about is something of a more...personal nature and has nothing to do with the rest of the Avengers."

Tony scoffed trying to keep the grin off his face, "But Agent don't you think that the personal problems of a member of the Avengers, especially the leader, would have EVERYTHING to do with the rest of the Avengers! I mean it could compromise the rest of us."

Clint shook his head "Stark, lay off him. The poor guy's as red as a beet"

Natasha nodded agreeing "I trust that Cap would tell us if it would affect the rest of us, besides if anyone here has 'personal issues that may affect the rest of the team' I would think it would be you. Now if you want to bring up the anxiety issues that you have been having recently or the..."

"Ok ok ok! Fine I was just trying to rile Steve up. Can we just start the meeting now; I do have a business to run" 

Steve let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and reached up to touch his cheeks which were hot to the touch. How did that get so out of hand so quickly? He spent the rest of the meeting with his eyes lowered to the table only really half listening to the director and the rest of the team.

"Agent Coulson? Coulson!" 

Steve looks up to see Phil staring at him from across the table, the agent jumped as Fury shouted his name and snapped his head to the Director.

"Yes?"

Fury sighs looking put off, "I said what is your opinion of the threat that Korvac poses?" he repeated slowly as if annoyed that he had to repeat himself at all.

"Oh yes well SHIELD has been..."

Steve listened to Phil talk about Korvac, Doom and a few others. He was listening, he was but his mind was elsewhere. He had never been more grateful when the meeting was adjourned. The rest of the Avengers left quickly; Tony was going to take them to get sashimi for lunch. They had invited Steve go with them but, Steve didn’t really know what sashimi was and he still wanted to talk to Phil. Steve looked up when the only ones left in the room were Fury, Phil and himself, he really hoped Fury didn't still need to talk to Phil.

Fury still sat looking between the two men, "Well gentlemen, IS this going to be a problem?"

"No, sir!" "Of course not director" they both answered at the same time.

"Really? Because it seemed like the two of you had your minds elsewhere and frankly a meeting to discuss the safety of our government and its citizens is not the time to have your heads in the clouds"

Steve looked down at the tabletop again and sighed heavily "I am sorry Director Fury, sir, it will not happen again"

Fury looked over at Phil who just stared back passively. "Do you have something to say Agent Coulson?"

"No...Sir" Steve raised an eyebrow at the sir added as an afterthought.

Fury shook his head "Why don't you two get some lunch, and for god sakes talk to each other instead of sitting and pinning like a couple of twelve year olds." with that Fury swept out of the room and down the hall.

Phil shifted his jaw and stood up straightening his suit jacket. "Let’s have lunch in my office" he said straightforwardly and walked out of the room not looking back to even see if Steve was following him.

Steve frowned, did he do something wrong? He knew they had both just been dressed down by the director but...did Phil blame him. Steve stood up slowly and followed dejectedly behind the other man who still had yet to look back. Steve felt like he was marching to the principal’s office back when he was at school, about to get in trouble of some sort for getting into another fight... Just before Phil went into his office he stopped at his secretary’s desk and asked her to order in some food from the diner that he liked. The agent stepped into his office and sidestepped by the door to give Steve room to enter, as soon as Steve did walk into the room, Phil closed the door behind them.

"Look Phil, I'm sorry..."

Steve was cut off when Phil claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. Phil’s tongue pushed through Steve’s lips and his smooth tongue glided along Steve’s. The captain moaned into the kiss and moved along with Phil as the agent pushed the taller man backwards until Steve’s back was pressed against the door. Phil ground his hips into Steve’s which caused Steve to gasp.

"Oh it was killing me sitting there listening to that again, that is the third meeting today I have had to sit through today about those three and its only 11:00. Not to mention with you sitting across the table looking..so..good." Phil punctuated his words with more kisses before he dove back in again into a steamy wet kiss.

Steve pulled back gasping for air, his knees actually felt like they were going to give out from the kissing alone. "I-I thought you mad at me or something. You didn't even look back when you were walking to your office."

Phil smiled and wiped a hand over his sweaty face. "Oh hunny I'm sorry." Phil reached out to cup Steve's cheek, "I just, I had to get out of there or I was going to jump you in the middle of the conference room and I happen to know there are no less than five cameras in there. My office is much better."

Steve blushed a deep red. "Really?"

Phil just gave him an 'are you kidding look'

"That’s...well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been thinking about it since last night, well I guess it would actually be this morning. I..." Steve took a deep breath and pushed forward, "I want to be with you...in the biblical way. Well not the biblical way because I don't think that was in the bible...but it’s a figure of speech."

Phil just blinked

Steve let out a frustrated breath and ran his fingers through his hair "I want to make love with you; I want to sleep with you in the bed cuddled all night afterwards. C-can we do that?" Steve lost a little bit of his steam at the end feeling unsure. "Could I stay over tonight?"

Phil nodded "yes please" he whispered meeting Steve’s eyes with a look of pure love. It took Steve’s breath away. Phil leaned in again for another kiss, this time soft and slow. Steve wrapped his arms around Phil pulling the smaller man closer. They kissed for what seemed like minutes before the kisses again increased in heat and desperation. 

"Oh want you so much," Phil moaned, "But not here it wouldn’t be right" he lamented

"Why?" Steve whined against his boyfriends lips.

"Because I don't want our first time to be a quickie in my office, and this is your first time at all" Phil said kissing Steve gently again trying to slow the passion down again.

"But but but, we could do it now and then do it up right tonight!" Steve said animatedly "Yea, get all the stretching out of the way and and and tonight we'll go slow. Have dinner light some candles maybe take a bath together and make love slowly, make it last." Steve smiled nodding at Phil and grinding his erection into the agents slowly.

"OK!" Phil said willing to agree to just about anything at this point, maybe this would be a good thing it would take some pressure off. Oh who was he kidding, he was a romantic at heart but he was still a man.

Steve smiled brightly he had been waiting so long for this and he wanted Phil so much. Phil pulled Steve’s hand to his lips and placed soft kisses on the knuckles he smiled at his soon to be lover and pulled him around the back of his desk. Steve smiled shyly and sat down on the desk as Phil started unbuttoning Steve’s shirt. 

Steve felt little goose bumps prickle along his skin as he felt Phil run his hands down Steve’s chest. A finger circled a small pink nipple as Phil spread kisses along the captain’s jawline and neck. 

"Steve, I want to bend you over my desk and take you" Phil whispered unbuckling the other man’s pants.

"Yes," Steve begged pulling the agents tie off, Phil was far too dressed for Steve’s liking. Phil smiled and pushed Steve’s pants down to his ankles. Phil scanned up and down Steve’s body, wow, he swallowed the man was beautiful

As if sensing Phil’s thoughts Steve looked up at the agent through hooded eyes and smiled shyly, he turned around and bent over Phil’s desk, just like the agent had said he wanted him, and gripped the other side of the desk white knuckled.

"You're killing me" Phil panted rubbing his hands along Steve’s smooth back.

"Oh well, if it’s too much for you maybe we should stop" Steve said making a move to stand up; he was quickly pushed back down by strong hands. 

"Nonono, I-I think I’m up for the challenge." Phil said as he pushed his pants down to his knees, his hard cock instantly sprung to attention. "Shoot!" Phil grimaced and started rifling through his desk drawers.

"What’s wrong?" Steve asked looking back over his shoulder at the agents frantic searching.

"I don't have any lubrication! This isn't going to work." Phil said still desperately looking for something he could use.

Steve stood up and fished a tube out of his pants pocket and handed it to Phil who looked at him incredulously. "What? You got me all hot and bothered last night with your sex mail I wanted to be prepared. JARVIS suggested the brand."

Phil still had a shocked look on his face but opened the tube of lube and squeezed some on a finger. "We are quite the Boy Scout aren’t we?"

Steve shook his head "I was never healthy enough to be in the Boy Scouts, I wanted to THOUGH...ahhhhh" the end of that sentence rose about two octaves as Phil rubbed the lubed finger over Steve’s tight hole and slowly pushed it in.

"Like that?"

"Yes" Steve squeaked out

Phil slowly moved the finger in and out of Steve’s tight hole. "Mmmm have to get you ready, ready for me. Just for me. Such a good boy Steve."

This time it was Steve’s turn to look back incredulously at Phil, got that was...wow. Phil faltered in his movements afraid that he had let his mouth get away from him. "I’m sorry, that was...I didn't mean to."

"No no, I-I....liked it. It was just...I don't know how to describe it but I liked it a lot. Am I your good boy?"

Phil smiled "Yes. Yes you are. Are you ready for another finger?"

Steve nodded and felt a second finger join the first, he shuddered it felt so good, a little strange but good.  
Phil crooked the tips of his fingers deep inside of Steve trying to reach that spot that he knew his captain would just love. Phil leaned over Steve’s back and kissed a trail from the back of the solders neck to his shoulder earning a shudder from the other man.

"Mmm Phil feels so good. That is what was missing from last night, it was good but all I wanted to do after was lay with you, be near you, have my arms around you. S'why asked if we could spend the night tonight"

Phil reached up with his free hand to stroke Steve’s hair while still working the fingers inside of him. "I wanted that too. I have an idea why don't we go to my place after work, I'll make dinner we can watch a movie, cuddle and...Well whatever else we may fancy."

"I like the sound of that." Steve half moaned

Phil smiled at his ability to reduce the larger man to a moaning pile of goo. "Are you ready for me?"  
Steve just nodded.

Phil removed his fingers and put a great deal of lube on his cock before lining it up and pushing slowly in, he saw Steve’s fingers gripping the edge of the desk a little tighter and heard the sharp intake of breath. 

"Are you all right sweetheart?" Phil asked holding still while fully inside Steve, his eyes rolled back in his head fuck Steve felt so good. It was taking all of his will power to stay still the captain was so tight and was currently squeezing his muscles around Phil’s cock; it was driving the agent mad. He could hardly believe that he was sitting here in his office with his cock in Steve’s ass. Phil tilted his head back and breathed out the long column of his neck glinting with sweat under the fluorescent lighting. What an exciting and dirty thought that was he was balls deep inside the man that had first caught his admiration and respect and later his heart. Phil reached around and gripped Steve’s fully erect cock and stroked it lazily. "

"Is my good boy ready for me to move?" Phil asked kissing between the captain's shoulder blades.

Steve just nodded emphatically and rocked his hips back a little which caused Phil to let out a little whimper. The agent took another deep breath and started thrusting slow and deep into his lover. He gripped the narrow hips in front of him and held on for leverage pulling Steve back into him as he thrust forward. Soon heavy breathing peppered with moans echoed through the office as Phil’s thrusts became more emphatic. 

"Oh god Phil I don't think I'm going to last! This is amazing" Steve panted gripping the desk harder.

"That’s ok baby, that’s ok come for me"

Steve needed no further encouragement as he really could no longer hold himself back. He shuddered across the desk convulsing out his orgasm, calling out Phil’s name.

Phil’s head snapped around when he heard a knock on his door "Don't!" he shouted but it was too late.

"Agent could you tell Bruce...Whoa Ok my bad!" Tony couldn't say any more than that due to being jerked back out of the office by his shirt by Dr. Banner who skillfully slammed the door behind them with a foot. 

Phil closed his eyes and cursed himself for not locking the door. Steve was just slowly and methodically hit his head against the desk.

"Fuck this, I'm not stopping!" Phil said loudly and started back in with his thrusts. He was too close and he had wanted this too damn long to let Tony 'fucking' Stark be a cockblock. Steve sucked in a breath and gripped the desk harder.

"Whoa!"

Phil slowed down "Am I hurting you?" Phil asked worriedly

"No.no. Just surprised"

Phil nodded and changed his angle gripping Steve’s hips and pounding into him again. Soon Phil found his release head snapped back shouting his lovers name.

"Fuck that was...god" Phil mumbled sprawled out over Steve’s back

"Yes, I-I think I might have broken your desk though." Steve grimaced and rubbed at the crack in Phil's desk.

Phil chuckled against Steve shoulder. "Oh well, every time I see it I'll remember how it got there." Phil sat up pulling Steve up with him. Steve turned in Phil's arms and they just stood there for a moment holding each other, Phil running his fingers up and down Steve’s spine. Steve closed his eyes and just felt Phil’s warmth against him, felt the rise and fall of the other man’s chest. 

"You know what? Why don't we just grab the food once it comes and head back to my place! I was here till ten last night and got here at six this morning. I think I can take the rest of the day off. " 

Steve looked up at Phil with a raised brow, "Are you sure?"

Phil nodded "Do you have anything else to do today?"

"Nope" Steve replied shaking his head

"Then let’s go!”

They made a quick job of cleaning up with some left over napkins and dressed quickly. Phil grabbed the rest of the paperwork and smiling at Steve opened the door and stepped out into the reception area. Maureen I’m going to take an early day, forward anything on if it’s urgent." Phil looked over at the chairs lined against the wall where Stark and Banner sat waiting, presumably for the two of them. "Only if it’s urgent"

"My eyes, my eyes" Tony held his hands over his eyes and felt around the air as if blind. Bruce just rolled his eyes and gave him an elbow to the side.

Phil crossed his arms over his chest and gave stark a bland look. "Stark why would you knock if you weren’t going to wait for an answer?"

Tony shrugged "Bruce was the one who told me to knock, blame him."

Bruce snorted and elbowed the man next to him in the side again

"Ow! Besides how was I supposed to know? Have you ever heard of a lock? Or for that matter a bed?" Tony replied rubbing at his side.

"This is MY office normal people don’t...." Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose, “never mind.”

He looked over at Steve who had his eyes glued firmly to the floor and was blushed a nice pink. Phil thought he had never cuter. "Never mind, we are getting out of here."

"You know agent, has anyone ever told you that you have a great ass?" Tony asked with a suggestive leer.

Phil crossed his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes; he didn't miss Steve snapping his head up at Starks remark.

"You know Howar....Tony... Tony some people might think that that kind thing is inappropriate to say." Steve said with agitation lacing his voice He couldn't believe that Stark barged in on them and is now hitting on Phil right in front of him. Tony for his part didn't miss the slip of the tongue Steve gave in the middle. 

"Some people are uptight prudes, and I think you're getting senile in your old age there Cap. I'm Tony." 

"Sorry, you just reminded me of him a lot right there."

Phil and Bruce both moved their eyes back and forth between the two men; this was getting a little heated.

"I am nothing like him."

“Please, from the smirk on your face to the swagger in your step, to the glass, In. Your. Hand. You are exactly like your father, you even look like him!"

Phil widened his eyes at that one, whoa. "OK yes we are going, now right now."

Bruce nodded emphatically "Yes so are we, we should get lunch. You look hungry Tony let’s get lunch"

"NO! No you don’t know anything about me! You don’t know me. And just because you knew Howard for all of five seconds doesn't mean you knew him either. You know I got the suit here, you wanna go? Let’s go."

"No no we are going home" Phil said insistently stepping in between Tony and Steve, "Cool down Mr. Stark"

“Yeah has to have his boyfriend...." Tony didn't get to finish the sentence before Bruce had grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway so they could both calm down before the other guy made an appearance.

"Yeah look who’s talking!" Steve shouted down the hallway as he followed Phil into the elevator. Once in the elevator Steve drew in a deep breath and let it out trying to calm himself down. That did get a little out of hand; he supposed he should apologize to Phil for antagonizing Stark. The guy just made him so mad sometimes. Oh who was he kidding Stark knew exactly how to poke at him and Steve fell for it every time. Steve looked over at Phil who was just looking at him bemusedly before breaking out in a laugh. Steve wrinkled his nose at the laugh.

"What?"

"Captain America is jealous over ME I can't believe it" Phil shook his head still smirking.

"I am not jealous" 

Phil looked over with a skeptically raised brow.

"Ok fine maybe I was, but what do you mean you can't believe I would be jealous over you? You are quite a catch!"

Phil looked over at his boyfriend lovingly and stroked a hand down his cheek, "Only to you baby"

Steve turned his head and kissed the palm of Phil’s hand. "Anyway I am sorry I egged him on, it wasn't in good judgment."

Phil shrugged as he got off of the elevator in the parking garage walking toward his car. "I never have a problem with anything that knocks Stark down a peg or two. He will get over it."

The drive to Phil’s apartment was quick and filled with easy banter. Steve thought it was nice that they were getting to talk easily with each other, getting along. Once at his place Phil excused himself to go change out of his suit telling Steve to go ahead and set out lunch.

Steve made his way into Phil’s kitchen to grab plates and silverware. He riffed through the cupboards before grabbing two plates, forks when he got to the cups he laughed out loud. Captain America cups of course. He grabbed two and set up lunch at the table. He had just finished pouring glasses of milk when he felt two strong arms snake around him. 

"Mmm you found the captain America glasses I see." Phil said placing a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck.

"I’m actually surprised you're using them instead of having them in a box somewhere."

"I have a set in storage"

"Ah" Steve chuckled spinning around in the agents arms "mmm" he hummed appreciatively at Phil’s apparel. The agent was wearing a dark blue t-shirt which brought out the color of his eyes and a pair of well-loved faded blue jeans. 

"Is this going to be some sort of fetish? Me, in casual clothes?" Phil asked eyebrow quirked in amusement.

Steve furrowed his own brow in confusion "What’s a fetish?"

"It’s something that turns you on...sexually.” 

"Ah well then yes, though truth be told I like you in the suits too. It’s just... I guess you look more relaxed. I get to see more skin; your hair is even mussed a little." Steve smiled "I guess it’s just...exciting"

Phil sucked a breath in through his teeth. "I think that is the first time anyone has described me as exciting."

They sat and ate lunch talking casually, Steve occasionally frowning at his plate. Phil swallowed a bite of his hamburger and wiped at his mouth. 

"Is there anything wrong?" 

Steve looked up abruptly "Oh no no I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Anything I can help with?" 

Steve sighed and pulled out his phone, "I just feel bad about what I said to Tony, I know it’s a sore spot for him and I..." Steve blew out a frustrated breath wiping a hand over his face. "I took advantage of it because I was well..."

"Jealous." Phil supplied helpfully doing a little happy wiggle in his chair.

Steve closed his eyes and hung his head "Yes"

"Over me" Phil added with nod and a grin.

Steve shook his head and smiled ruefully "Yes Phil I was jealous over you, I was already upset that he walked in on us, and the comment during the meeting… then when he commented on you, well I took it too far."

"He was trying to get at us Steve that is what he does. I wouldn't worry about it too much, just say you're sorry.”

Steve pushed his pasta around his plate, "Yeah"

Steve looked over at his phone when it buzzed on the table, picking it up he fumbled a bit to see who it was from. Tony of course:

*Bruce said that I should apologize for walking in on you getting your man cherry popped and for egging you on when I commented on Agents ass. But I really don't think I should have to because the stuff you said was worse. And agent does have a nice ass I was just stating a fact. You shouldn’t have to apologize for stating facts. I never said I wanted a piece of his ass just that he had a nice one. Surely you also must think that agent has a nice ass or you wouldn't let him pound into yours. So for the record I am apologizing for walking in on you, even though you should have locked the door, and ruining your de-virgining but not for saying agent has a nice ass.*

Steve gaped open mouthed at the phone, Phil curious at what must have been said to get that reaction out of Steve, turned the phone so that he could get a look at what it said. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on, "That man does have a way with words."

Steve just nodded wordlessly

Phil looked over at his boyfriend contemplatively before reaching over and rubbing a hand over Steve’s arm, “Hey lets go to bed”

Steve looked up “But it’s only two in the afternoon….ohh!” the light bulb went off in Steve’s head and he gave Phil a shy smile. “Ok, yea”

Phil stood up and held a hand out to his boyfriend and lover, helping him up before leading him into his bedroom. Moments later Steve ran back out to the table and grabbed his phone off the table. “Just give me a sec babe I forgot something” Steve typed quickly and pressed send before joining his boyfriend once more.

*I’m sorry too Tony.*

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you liked it.


End file.
